Always
by Shannon1991xo
Summary: One-Shot... One step forward and she falls, one step back and he's saved a life.


'Carla... Don't do it. Let's talk?' Nick says as he slowly makes his way to the edge of the cliff.

'I'm done talking Nick... I can't do this anymore. I don't want to live this life.' She cries glancing over her shoulder at him.

'My life is shit, Nick. I have nothing. I don't even know who I am anymore.' She admits as Nick looks back at Michelle who is standing by the car.

'You have me... You will always have me. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you Carla. I am completely and utterly in love with you.' He says and she shakes her head.

'I'm no good for you... I'm no good for anyone.' She replies and he sighs.

'We could be really happy together, Carla.' He says causing her to shake her head as she stares down at the drop in front of her.

'I'll never be happy here.' She admits.

'Who said it had to be here? We could go anywhere we wanted. LA, New York... Anywhere Carla.' He says.

'And what about the Bistro? Underworld?' She asks.

'I'm sure Leanne and Aiden would cope. I need you in my life Carla and if that means moving to LA, I'll go home and pack just now.' He replies.

'Y-You'd do that for me?' Carla asks and Nick nods his head.

'I'd do anything for you.' He replies watching as she wipes tears from her cheeks.

'I'm scared, Nick.' She admits and he stretches out his hand in front of him.

'Carla, take my hand and I promise I will never leave you. I will do everything I can to make things better.' He says. Michelle watches on as Carla takes a sharp intake of breath before grabbing Nick's hand. He instantly pulls her into his arms as she begins to sob.

'It's okay... I've got you.' Nick says as Carla grips his t-shirt in her hands.

'I don't deserve you...' Carla sobs and Nick sighs.

'Don't you say that again... You deserve a lot more than you think.' He says.

* * *

'Carla, do you want to stay with me tonight?' Michelle asks as they pull up outside the Rovers.

'I-I don't know.' Carla replies glancing up at Nick.

'You can stay at mine if you want? Or I can come over to Michelle's and see you tomorrow?' Nick suggests.

'I want to stay with you.' Carla admits as they all get out the car.

'I'll come see you tomorrow...' Michelle says hugging her friend. Carla silently nods her head before curling her body back into Nick's side. Michelle smiles before turning to make her way into the pub.

'Come on then... Let's get you home.' Nick says guiding his girlfriend back to his flat. He unlocks the door and let's her in.

'Would you really have done it?' Nick asks as they sit down on the sofa.

'If you hadn't turned up, yes.' Carla replies quietly and Nick sighs.

'Why didn't you then?' He asks and she glances up at him.

'For the first time in what feels like forever I feel loved. I feel safe and whenever I'm with you I feel like I could take on the world. And when you turned up and said all those things I realised that maybe I could be happy, happy with you.' She says as he reaches over and gently wipes her tears away.

'I'll speak to Leanne tomorrow and explain we're going to LA. Do you need me to speak to Aiden?' Nick asks and Carla shakes her head.

'It won't be forever, Nick... I just need some time.' She says and he smiles.

'We can take all the time you need... I just want my Carla back.' He replies and she nods her head.

'I just want to be happy.' She admits.

* * *

'Aiden, can I speak to you?' Carla asks as she makes her way into Underworld around 11am the next day.

'What time do you call this boss!' Sean jokes and Carla shakes her head.

'Not now, Sean.' Carla says making her way into the office as Aiden follows her. He closes the door and she leans against the desk.

'I have a favour to ask... Would you look after the factory for a while?' She asks.

'A while? How long is that?' He says and she shrugs her shoulders.

'Honestly? I don't know, Aiden. I need to get away and sort myself out. I-I was going to kill myself last night, at the quarry.' She explains and he gasps.

'Seriously? Shit, Carla... Where are you going? You can't go on your own if you're feeling this way.' Aiden says and Carla shakes her head.

'Nick's coming as well... LA. I need a break. I need to get away from here, from everything.' She admits and he nods his head.

'When do you leave?' He asks.

'Tonight... I don't know how long I'll be away for, I just need time.' She replies and he smiles.

'Everything will be fine here... Take as long as you need. I'll look after everything here.' He says hugging her.

'Thank you... I better be off, I've got some people I need to see before we go.' Carla says and he nods his head.

'Take care of yourself... See you later.' He replies and she smiles.

'Bye.' She says. She kisses his cheek before making her way out the office to find Nick standing talking to Sean.

'Everything okay?' Nick asks and Carla nods her head. She makes her way over to him and rests her head against his shoulder.

'Guys, I have a little announcement.' Carla says getting the staff's attention.

'From today until, well I don't know when, Aiden is in charge... I'm going away for a bit, I don't know when I'll be back but Aiden is here.' Carla says earning some gasps from the staff.

'Really? W-Why?' Kirk asks and Carla glances at Nick.

'I just need a break... Things haven't been easy the past few months.' Carla admits and Nick kisses the top of her head.

'We both need sometime away... Sometime together.' Nick says and Carla nods her head.

'I will be back... You lot don't get rid of me that easily.' Carla says causing Nick to smile.

'We're going to go now but I'll see you all when we get back.' She says smiling at her staff. She grabs Nick's hand and links their fingers together before making their way out the factory.

* * *

'I can't believe you guys are going...' Michelle says as they stand outside the airport.

'I need to, Chelle... I can't stay here right now.' Carla replies and Michelle nods her head.

'I know... I'm gonna miss you though.' She says hugging Carla.

'I'll miss you too but we'll be back... This isn't forever Chelle.' Carla replies and Michelle nods her head.

'You look after her...' She says turning to face Nick who is standing by their luggage.

'Always.' He replies smiling.


End file.
